The present invention relates to the use of tapered adapters for fitting bearings, pulleys, sheaves and the like to shafts and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for properly seating an adapter and a device to a shaft and to moving the device up the adapter to acquire a proper location of the device on the adapter. While other devices are contemplated, the specification is specifically directed to bearing installation only.
It is well known in the art to employ split tapered adapters to properly secure bearings to shafts. Generally, a nut is provided to first seat the bearing and adapter with a plurality of screws to urge the tapered surfaces of the adapter and the inner race of the bearing together thereby properly positioning the two and causing the adapter to contract and grip the surface of the shaft. It is thus well known to use set screws in the locknut to assist in moving the bearing up the adapter. Examples of such assemblies are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,175 to Lower, U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,274 to Yardley and Dodge Engineering Catalog, Vol. 1, pp. B4-24, 25 (Adapter Mounted SAF-SAFS-SDAF Spherical Roller Bearings).
In order, however, to properly secure the bearing by such method it is necessary to first properly seat the adapter to the shaft and the bearing to the adapter. Then the bearing is "snugged up" to the adapter, expanding the inner race of the bearing and providing a tight fit with a holding power approximating that of a conventional press or interference fit. However, it is difficult for an installer to accurately judge whether or not the elements are all properly seated, and that the bearing expansion is correct. If the installer's judgment is wrong, the amount of expansion of the inner race will not be proper which can lead to a loose bearing fit or excessive expansion, both of which will ultimately lead to bearing failure.
The apparatus and method according to the present invention remove the need for a judgment on the part of an installer and permit consistent known accuracy in installation to achieve both a proper seat and a proper bearing expansion, or location of another device. No known prior art is believed to teach or suggest the present invention.